


Cover art for the series

by J_Baillier



Series: You Go To My Head [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, BAMF!John, Cover Art, Doctor!John, Doctor!Sherlock, M/M, Surgery, anaesthesiology, hot!admin!John, neurosurgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: Cover art for the fic series featuring the exciting medical and romantic adventures of doctors Watson (senior neuroanaesthetist) and Holmes (neurosurgeon).





	Cover art for the series

**Author's Note:**

> It was high time this surprise hit series of mine got a cover. Thanks to [@thistie](http://thistie.tumblr.com/post/121584651586/x) for letting me use an image they'd posted first.

**Author's Note:**

> The promo shot of Martin I used seems to have been first posted by a tumblerian but the resolution wasn’t enough to locate them based on the text stamp; if anybody knows who that is let me know so I can credit them properly.


End file.
